The pharmaceutical industry maintains stringent requirements for the marking and handling of medicinal capsules. What is needed is a pharmaceutical capsule marking system which provides for more accurate and efficient marking of capsules as compared to conventionally-used capsule marking processes, while simultaneously maintaining the requisite degree of quality control and quality assurance.